Fairy Tales and Castles
by cartoondolphin
Summary: Richard Grayson, a multibillionaire playboy, can get any girl he wants. Kory Anders, a single mother balancing three jobs, is the only exception. She knows life is not full of fairy tales, castles, and love, but he is determined to show her it is robstar
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer:** WE (Cartoonstar and dolphinluver21) do not, under any means, own the Teen Titans- plain and simple. This story, being created by two people, will be written chapter by chapter, switching off authors. All the _ODD _CHAPTERS will be written by cartoonstar and all the EVEN CHAPTERS will be written by dolphinluver21.

Thank You

Once_ upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived far far away. One day, a witch put a curse on the princess and locked her away in a tower. The princess fell into a deep sleep and would only be awaken if rescued by a handsome prince and receive true loves first kiss._

"Mari, put your book down and eat your breakfast."

Young Mari Anders glanced up at her mother with her bright green eyes. "But mom, the story is just getting good."

Kory Anders was the mother of Mari and she glanced back at her daughter. "You can finish your story later. Right now you need to eat."

Mari sighed and put her book down on the table. She pulled her bowl of oatmeal in front of her and shuddered. This oatmeal looked no where near edible to eat. Mari looked up at her mother who was currently washing the dishes.

"Mom."

"Yes, starshine?"

Mari smiled at the nickname her mother had given her. "Can I have something else to eat?"

"What's wrong with what you have now?"

Mari stirred her oatmeal around with her spoon. "I don't like oatmeal."

"It's good for you."

"Can I have Lucky Charms instead?"

Before Kory could answer the phone began to ring. She dried her hands off and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Kory, it's Ben."_

Kory bit her lip. Ben was her boss at the bar she worked at. Working at a bar was a second job of Kory's to help pay for the bills. She hated the job but she was lucky she only had to work weekends.

"Ben, what can I do you for?" Kory asked with a sweet tone.

To be perfectly honest she didn't really like Ben. He wasn't exactly boss of the year or the kindest guy around. But still, Kory put up with him for her little girl sitting at the table. She needed the job and if she had to put up with a jerk then that was what she would do.

_"Sam called in sick today so I need you to cover for him tonight."_

"What? I can't do that -"

"Mommy."

Kory turned her head. "Just a minute, Mari," Kory turned her attention back to the person on the phone. "Listen, I have a daughter to attend to. I can't just come in like that."

_"Get a babysitter."_

"Can't somebody else cover?"

_"I already asked around. I know you only work weekends but -"_

"Mommy."

"Just a sec, Ben," Kory turned back to her daughter. "What is it, Mari?"

"I don't want oatmeal," Mari said giving off the puppy-dog pout. "Can I please have Lucky Charms."

"Ok." Kory said absently as she turned back to the phone.

Mari gave off a silent cheer and quickly dumped her oatmeal in the sink.

"Ben, I can't do it. I'm sorry -"

_"If you want to keep this job you'll cover the night shift."_

Before Kory could answer him back he hung up the phone. Kory closed her eyes in frustration and put the phone back on the receiver. She looked over at her daughter and chuckled at the sight. Mari was trying to reach for a bowl on a shelf that was a little too high up for her. Kory walked up behind her and easily picked up the bowl off the shelf. She handed it to Mari who smiled and went back to the table to finally enjoy her breakfast.

Kory knew there was no such thing as perfect but she truly did believe that she had the perfect daughter. Mari was sweet and not to mention adorable. She had tan skin with rosy cheeks and her hair was long and black but soft to the touch. What Kory liked most about her daughter was the emerald green eyes that adorned her face.

A lot of people said Mari was the splitting image of her mother. They had the same personalities, trusting and kind, plus they looked a lot alike. Kory had the same tan skin and long soft hair but her's was red. They also had the same emerald green eyes.

Although they were very similar, Kory saw some differences in them. Mari still had her whole future ahead of her. Mari was only seven years old but Kory knew she was going places. She would make something of herself in the future. She wouldn't be like her mother.

Kory sighed as she brought herself into another 'life-trip'.

It all started when Kory met a particular man. He was handsome and treated her like a princess. Kory thought she was in love. Then things changed when Kory got pregnant. Her prince charming wanted nothing to do with her and abandoned her. Ever since then Kory had to fend for herself and learned that life isn't like a fairy tale.

Her life was far from it.

She lived in a tiny one bed room apartment and worked three jobs. The only thing that kept her going was her little girl.

"Mommy," Mari said in a sing-song voice. "We have to go."

"Oh, of course."

Kory picked up Mari's bowl and placed it in the sink. Kory sighed as she noticed she didn't finish cleaning the dishes. She shrugged, she'll have to do them later.

Mari was waiting patiently by the door with her coat on and her book-bag over her shoulders. Kory grabbed her purse and put on her blue denim jacket and opened the door. Mari walked out first and waited by the elevator while Kory locked the door.

"Kory."

Kory froze and forced a smile on her face as she turned around. "Ms. Norton... hi!"

Ms. Norton was the land lady of the building. She was an elderly woman going on to her late sixties with gray hair and wrinkles. Although usually a kind woman Ms. Norton had a temper. A bad one when it came to those she didn't like and those who didn't pay rent.

She liked Kory.

But Kory didn't pay the rent.

This meant Kory was on Ms. Norton's bad side today.

"Kory, your rent is past due," Ms. Norton said, wagging her finger. "You know I don't like it when people don't pay their rent."

"I know and I'm _really _sorry but I promise I'll pay you at the end of the week."

Ms. Norton shook her head. "At the end of the week and no later."

"Yes, Ms. Norton. I promise."

Ms. Norton chuckled lightly and walked away, probably to go lecture some of the other tenants.

Kory sighed with relief and walked to her daughter's side. There was a sign posted to the front of the elevator letting the people know that it was broken. Kory groaned and grabbed Mari's hand.

"Come on, let's take the stairs."

Kory's apartment wasn't that far up so walking down the stairs didn't take that much time out of the day. Kory's hand held on to Mari's the entire time as they walked down the side walk. This place wasn't perfect but it was still filthy. Trash was thrown every where and it was disgusting. Maybe one day Kory would win the lotto and move her and Mari into a better neighborhood but until then this is what they had to deal with. As they turned the corner the yellow school bus that Mari had come to known so well had parked by the side walk, taking in the young elementary students. Kory kneeled down at eye level so she was face to face with Mari.

"You promise to do your best in school today?" Kory asked even though she knew she didn't have to. Mari's teachers always told her that Mari was a pleasure to have in the classroom. Still, it was fun to tease.

"I promise."

"That's my girl. Now give mommy a hug," Mari wrapped her arms around her mother and Kory took notice that her daughter was getting stronger. Kory pulled away and gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing up strait. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodbye, starshine."

Mari smiled at her mother once more before boarding the school bus.

---

Kory sighed as she made her way to job number one. The morning job was what she called it. Monday though Friday Kory worked at a small movie store for five hours strait. The job wasn't all that bad, it kept Kory entertained. She had two friends who worked there, Jinny and Wally. Those two were quite the pair, always arguing with each other. Kory put on her work shirt and got to business. Jinny worked at cashier while Wally and Kory stacked and marked DVD's. Not the best thing to do but Kory did it anyway with a smile on her face. As Kory and Wally were unloading the boxes, Wally started conversation.

"So, how's life?"

"Sugar and honey," replied Kory. "How's yours?"

"I was thinking of maybe asking Jinny out."

Now if Kory was in high school she would have squealed like a school girl, dropped what she was doing and grab Wally so they could sit down and talk details while eating a big carton of ice cream. But she was at work and she was an adult.

"Really?"

"Really."

Kory smiled. "I think that's great. I always knew you two had a thing for each other."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Obvious to everyone who works here and the customers."

Wally chuckled but stopped to look at Kory. "Is it just me or are you getting skinny."

"It's just you," said Kory. "Come on, we have to get these tagged and on the shelves."

"Oh... right." Wally said, getting back to work.

Five hours later Kory was all set to go and pick up Mari from school. Before she walked out the door Jinny stopped her.

"Kory, here." she handed her a blue, plastic bag.

Kory rose a brow. "What's this?"

"It's that movie, 'Happily Never After'. You know, the one Mari wanted."

Kory smiled. "Thanks, Jinny. I owe you one."

With the morning job done Kory was off to pick up Mari from school. Now, since she didn't have a car Kory had to take the bus to Mari's school. It wasn't that bad since Mari's school was close to Kory's second job, the afternoon job. Once Kory picked up Mari all they had to do was walk to the small diner that Kory worked at as a waitress. Out of all of Kory's jobs this one was her favorite. Karen Beecher, another one of Kory's good friends, owned the diner and allowed Mari special privilege's. This meant Mari got all the free snacks she wanted, though it was kept to a minimum. The last thing Kory wanted to deal with was a sugar hyper child.

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by Karen.

"Hey, Karen."

"Hey, Kory," Karen smiled at Mari. "Hello, Mari."

"Hello Miss Karen." Mari said.

"Mari," Kory said, grabbing the young girl's attention. "Why don't you do take your favorite seat while mommy works."

Mari nodded and headed off to one of the booth's, taking out her story book to read.

"Kory, I need you to cover those three tables," Karen said as she walked back to the cashier. She stopped and rose a brow at Kory. "Is it just me or are you getting skinny."

"It's just you." Kory said as she slipped on her apron and grabbed a small note book with a pen.

A little while later the door to the diner opened and in stepped a tall, muscle bound man. Kory saw him and smile.

"Vic, over here."

Vic was Kory's closet friend and sorta like an older brother to her.

Vic smiled and made his way over to the red-head. "I got your message. What's the big emergency?"

"I really hate to ask you this but can you watch Mari tonight? I have to work."

Vic rose a brow. Kory only worked at night during the weekend. "I don't mind but why are you working late tonight?"

"Ben called," Kory said bitterly. "His words weren't exactly this but he told me to work the night shift or no more job."

"Ouch," Vic said as he followed Kory around the diner while she cleaned up the tables. "You want me to key his car, a little payback."

"I would like that, I really would but you're a positive influence in Mari's life," Kory said as she moved to the next table. "I can't have you getting arrested now."

"Ben is an ass, why don't you just quit that job already?"

"Because that job pays me money and money pays the bills."

"Why don't you just let me take care of you and Mari for awhile. I don't mind and it would give you some time to just sit back and relax."

"Because, Vic, I don't accept charity. You have your life and I have mines."

"Fine, I get the point," Vic said, raising his hands in defeat. Vic looked at her. "Is it just me or are you getting skinny."

"You know, you are the third person to ask me that today." Kory said as she took something out from behind the counter. It was a blue plastic bag.

Together they walked towards Mari's booth. Upon seeing Vic, Mari smiled and immediately climbed out of her seat.

"Uncle Vic!" she jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Hey shorty. How's it going?"

"Hey, Mari," Kory said sweetly as she kneeled down. "Guess what I have for you."

She handed Mari the blue bag and Mari looked inside, pulling out a DVD. She smiled and hugged her mother, chanting the words 'thank you' over and over again.

Kory smiled. It made her feel good to see her daughter happy. "Um, Mari, there's also something else."

Mari pulled away and looked up at her mother. "What is it?"

"Mommy has to work late today so you're gonna spend the rest of the day with Uncle Vic."

"But... I wanted to watch the movie with you." Mari looked down on the ground, the smile wiped clean off her face.

"I know and I'm really sorry but I promise to watch it with you tomorrow."

Mari looked up. "Promise?"

"Promise," Kory gave her a quick hug and pulled away. "You're gonna behave with Uncle Vic right?"

Mari nodded.

Just then Karen walked over to the small group. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"I'm working late tonight so Vic is gonna watch Mari for me." Kory said standing up.

"Really? That's sweet of you, Vic."

Vic stood up as well, blushing. "Well... you know. I try and help out."

"Bye, Mari," Karen said sweetly as she patted the young girl on the head. "Bye, Vic."

"Bye... Karen." Vic said softly, still blushing.

Kory grinned at him.

He looked at her. "What?"

"Do you have a crush on my boss?"

"What? No... No. Nuh-uh... Why? Do you think she likes me?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her that."

"Uh...," Vic trailed off. "Would you look at the time. Let's go, Mari."

Mari grabbed her things and walked towards the door with Vic. "Bye mommy."

"Bye, starshine."

---

The night time finally came and Kory's third job, the night job, was finally done and over with. It had been a ruff night. Drunken idiots were every where, shouting and asking for another beer. Not a fun night at all. The night got even worse. Kory had missed her bus and had to walk home. She was tired and her feet hurt, not to mention the fact that she was hungry. The only thing she had eaten all day was a sandwich and some chips. That was at lunch time. Kory looked herself over. Maybe her friends was right, maybe she was getting skinny.

Kory shook her head. "Nah."

Finally, Kory made it to her building and out of the cold night air. She pushed the elevator button and a moment later she groaned upon remembering that the elevator was broken. Kory looked at the stairs as she walked towards them, wishing that instead of stairs there was an escalator.

When Kory reached her apartment she opened the door and saw Vic resting on the couch.

"Vic."

His eyes flew open. "Kory."

"Hey," she looked around. "Where's Mari?"

"She's sleeping in her room."

"Thanks, Vic. This really meant a lot to me."

"No problem at all," Vic glanced at his watch. "I better get home."

Kory nodded. "Bye, Vic."

"Bye, Kory."

Vic walked out the door and the room was left in silence. Kory walked over to the kitchen and noticed that all her dishes were clean. She smiled, Vic mist have cleaned them. Kory yawned as she walked back to the living room, slash, her bed room. The one bed room belonged to Mari and Kory slept on a pull-out sofa bed. Kory yawned again as she turned off the television and took off her shoes and jacket. She laid down on the couch, to tired to pull out her bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The rest of the week withered away into the oblivion dust long forgotten. Only one would ever explain Kory Anders dreary week: repetition. Her whole life seemed as if it was spiraling into that cycle: get up, take a shower, wake up Mari, feed Mari, take Mari to school, head to work, and etc, etc, end of story, good-bye, au revoir, saltas de un acantilado. The only difference day after day came from her ever-optimistic daughter Mari. She was always full of life and joy. And _that _most certainly in itself, was Korys momentum to continue on with her head held high.

With the week nothing but a memory, the weekend brought forth a new headache: working at Ben's pub. Beer, barfights, sex, beer, strippers, crazy drunk psychos... what a life. Kory always regreted wanting to work at such a low-life place, but with bills stacking higher than King Kong on the Empire state buidling well... it was all she had. Little money and tons of bills ment as many extra hours washing dishes, serving customers or whatever just to make a reasonable income. Work was definitly something. New events stormed through the wooden door stuck with a contaminated brass door handle that had touched the hands of homocidal maniacs, shoe bombers, hit men, and rapists twenty-four seven, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty five days of the year... The unnatural and rare was always expected at his place; it _was_ the best bar in all of Jump City.

So with the unexpected being the expected, poor Kory Anders- working flawlessly and vigorously on her night-shirt job at hand- aught to have known what unexpected event was coming next:

The study rain lulled Kory Anders throbbing mind and seemed to be her only remedy for the pounding music blasting from the speakers in waves of corrupting force. The whole bar seemed to shake with the musics fury. Hands sore from the tedious work, she plopped herself down in an empty booth, slipping out of sight and mind of the crowd and her job. Merely a moment- it felt like a long awaited eternity of sanctuary. Eyes steady on the flickering wax candle, she became oblivious to the outside world.

His footsteps were silent; the deathly sound not heard. Midnight black shades reflected back the scene of the crowd. Luscious ginger locks of hair pressed against his forehead and a ragged cut style clung to his soaking wet head. Any girl would die for his face. A small smirk was revealed as a crowd of girls walked by, flirting with him. Beads of water raced down his face, dripping onto the mucky wet floor, giving his tall, well built body, the outline of a model; if only he didnt carry around a gun in his holster on his belt. Although hidden, his jade green eyes remained locked on one woman (even though there were plenty more showing off for him), which revealed his destination: Kory Anders.

"Miss Kory Anders," He cooed mockingly. Not the best introduction, but for his personality- it was usual. His voice was hot and smooth. "Single mother of one daughter, living in a small apartment, and tackling not one, but three jobs to support her broken family. What does Mss. Anders feel towards this?"

"Not now Xavier." Kory trailed off, absent-minded. Her exhausted mind was unable to comprehend quickly enough what was right in front of her.

She then froze, lifting her head slowly from her supportive hand, and stared in shock at the man next to her who had plopped down in the booth.

"Xavier?" She cried in both surprise and excitement.

"The one and only." He gleamed as she leaped over and crushed him into a bear hug. He grinned to himself, feeling quite lucky to once again inhale her intoxicating aroma and stoke her unnaturally silky red hair.

The priceless and almost forgotten moment ended as quickly as it had come: Kory withdrew both her hug and smile and returned with her hand slapping across his face; nails and all. Xavier fell back in pain- it was one hell of a slap.

"Watch the hand Kor. What the hell was that for?" Xavier whined, tending to his throbbing red cheek.

"Dont start off with that bull shit Xavier. You know very damn well why you deserved that." Kory snapped coldly.

"Since when did the Miss. Anders use such fowl words?"

"Since when did the Xavier decide to come back after who-knows-how-long?"

"Its not what you think Kory. You know I had to leave! I only wanted the best for-"

"Youve said that before and I still cant believe it no matter how many times it comes out of your mouth!" Her voice was a bit softer in tone, but still held some defense and power.

He tried to stroke her cheek tenderly, knowing that if he tried to comfort her, her mood would alter back to the real Kory. After all- someone as sweet and loving as her couldnt stay mad for more than a minute- especially if it was Xavier. Kory fell for the trap and softened down back to her normal self, releasing a long held sigh. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Im sorry I guess I just told myself that you were gone- forever. And to now see you back here..."

To picture the two together was definitely a sight not seen in ages- goody-goody Kory Anders who lived in a nice house with her perfect daughter and bad boy Xavier who lost his right to a last name and thrown out into the world when he was young.Where they came from never mattered. How they met never mattered either. All that mattered was what they did with their life for now on. "Kory. You knew I would come back for you. I care for you and for Mari and would never abandon the both of you." Xavier tried to reason.

"You say that you want to be with us- that you want to be there for Mari, yet you haven't even tried. You go off for weeks to do this "job" of yours and then you come back and waste yourself at a bar with booze and girls with tight outfits-"

"I know," Xavier cut off, "and i'm sorry. I told you before: I'm trying to change."

"Xavier. I'm just not sure that all this will work out anymore. I know you care for Mari and me and countless times you have proved it but, I'm sorry."

"No kory. I've changed. I have and-"

Beef, fat, and no height towered, or... didnt tower before the two in conversation. His face showed he was well beyond crossed. "Kory, as one of my best workers, I would never imagine that you would be slacking on the job. I suggest you get back to work before youre not even a worker at all. Many a young woman would want your position." Ben huffed, waddling off to his office.

"Ive got to go." Kory informed Xavier. He pecked her on the cheek friendly (not at all seductively as usual), bringing Kory to reminisce what event had separated the two:

"I know youre angry but you have to trust me when I say that Ill be back."

"Im not angry Xavier," A twenty-five year old Kory Anders reasoned on the phone in her apartment. On the other line, an unshaved Xavier staggered around in the phone booth, rusting his greasy hair with frustration. "I just want to know why you left."

"I cant tell you that Kor." He tried to reason. And that was the truth. His job was his problem and not Kory's. If she ever figured out what he did for a living... "Hows Mari? She must be-"

"Shes fine. But what concern does this have of you? She's not your father." Kory wound the phone cord around her finger as Mari strolled in the room, trying to read her favorite fairy tale book. Her face was scrunched up with concentration as she flipped the page. She stopped reading though, upon hearing the conversation, and dropped her book.

"Neither is that high school jerk you met who ditched you."

"Xavier! Little ears are in the room, please!" Kory scolded. "It was a mistake and you know it. I was a senior and he was in college-"

"I was just wondering about her. I mean, after all, in a year or two she will be-"

"Is that your bad boyfriend on the phone again?" Maris voice interrupted the rising argument. "I dont like him." Mari stuck her tongue out with disgust.

"Does she really hate me?" Xavier sighed, a bit disappointed.

"I understand," Kory lied, trying to be cheerful, but a bit hurt. "I hope everything goes all right with your job. And dont forget to come back soon." She wished.Together they hung up the phone, cutting off the conversation for another year.

Kory cracked a small smile, happy that Xavier was finally back, but something in the back of her mind plagued her thoughts. With one last glance at the crowd, she turned back to her work. Her hand absentmindedly glided over the other one and rested on her finger where a single diamond ring sparkled, shooting dancing lights across the wall- thriving from the candles fire and Korys gentle touch of loneliness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Monday mornings, the least favorite of all the work days for a young worker. Especially if that worker spent their weekend at a club surrounded by pounding music and booze. Not to mention beautiful women who only had a model-like body but no name. Of course they had names but between the dirty dancing and silk sheets, one just can't seem to remember a little factor like that.

It was the lifestyle of the multi-billionaire bachelor, or in shorter words: playboy.

It was a life that Richard Grayson knew quiet well. When he wasn't at work he lived this glamorous lifestyle, jumping from club to club, meeting different women and basically, having the time of his life. He once heard from someone you only have one life to live. And he was living his life in the best possible way he knew how. He had fame, money, good looks, what more could he ask for?

Perhaps for this hangover to vanish.

Richard had one to many shots of vodka and his actions lead to a migraine as well as some minor tiredness. But it was nothing that a good old day of work couldn't take care of.

When Richard walked into Wayne Enterprises, he was greeted by high praise and respect, as well as some ogle eyes from the female workers. It was nothing new to Richard. He was, after all, the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne as well as the vice president of the company. As for the ogling eyes... He was handsome. Piercing sapphire eyes, a toned body and ebony locks. He was man candy to the ladies.

Richard made his way past his fellow workers and went straight to the elevator. At the last minute a tall woman with brunette hair done fashionably in a tight bun and matching brown eyes stepped inside the elevator. She had on a grey skirt and a white button up shirt. Together, the two rode up to the top floor alone. Richard couldn't help but smile at her and he held out his hand.

"Hey."

She smiled at him and shook his hand. "Hi."

Time passed by and the elevator doors opened. A disheveled looking woman stepped out, buttoning up her shirt and fixing her hair back into it's previous style. She went the opposite way of a disheveled looking man who was also fixing his shirt and jacket as well as his hair, he was trying to get his ebony locks back into spikes. Richard continued his way down the hall until he reached his office doors. He stopped at the front desk that sat just outside his doors and looked at his assistant, Rachel Roth.

She was one of the few women who Richard had not had a relationship with and she was also one of his closet friends. Her raven hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a few strands that framed her delicate face. Her violet eyes were currently scanning through some papers and she noticed Richard's presence, she just didn't care.

"Hey, Rachel," Richard greeted, leaning on to her desk and smirking at her. "Did I get any calls?"

"Yup." came Rachel's short monotone reply.

"Well... who called?"

Rachel grinned at him and rested her chin on her hand. "And ruin the surprise? Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm employer and you're the employee."

Rachel snorted. "Like that matters. If push comes to shove I'll quit and live off of Gar."

Richard doubted that sentence and he knew Rachel did to. She was way to independent to ever act like that.

"How is Gar?"

Garfield Logan, or 'Gar' as he is known, was another good friend of Richard's. He was also Rachel's boyfriend.

"Gar is fine," Rachel said. "He's a little bit hyper about Rita's and Steve's wedding."

"Who could blame him. They are his parents," Richard said, leaning against the desk. "It must be nice for him to see them finally tie the knot."

"Speaking of which," Rachel paused in her work and rested her head in her hands. "When are you going to tie the knot?"

"When I find the right girl. One who is different and kind," Richard said dreamily. He stopped himself before he began to rant and composed himself. "But until then I should be able to have my fun."

"Right... whatever you say boy Blunder."

Richard laughed and walked over to the doors of his office.

"Richard."

"Yeah." Richard paused and looked back at Rachel.

"You're wearing lipstick."

---

Another day and another work load. Richard frowned as he studied his work. Everything from business take overs and partnerships were lined in front of him. In all honesty, it was a pain in the neck. Richard could feel his body grow heavy in boredom, or maybe it was still his hangover. What ever it was, it didn't matter. Richard had work to do.

But still, as hard as he tried, he couldn't focus. His mind kept going back to his conversation with Rachel. he couldn't help but dwell on the idea of marriage and finding the right girl. Having someone to come home to every day didn't seem half bad. Perhaps that lifestyle was better then the one he lead now. Perhaps not. One could never be to sure with matters like this.

Richard often found himself looking at life as if it was a simile or a metaphor. A committed relationship would be like a rose. It seemed perfect but there were thorns, aka, problems. One of his best friends, Roy Harper, was proof of this little simile. Roy had gotten himself in a committed relationship with a lovely young woman named Jade Nguyen. They eventually went to that 'next step' and the outcome resulted in Roy's daughter, Lian Harper, being born. A few short months later and Jade was gone and Roy was left heart broken with a daughter who is now seven years old.

Then there was the bachelor life with no commitments to consider. That life was like a cloud, moving on and on, not a care or worry in the world, just always moving on it's own current. Richard liked the cloud lifestyle. He knew it well and he felt safe. But he longed for the rose, he wanted the chance to meet someone different who made his life worth wild. But until that day, until he meet someone special, he was a butterfly moving from flower to flower.

Richard's thoughts were cut off by the beeping of his answering machine. He pushed the red button and Rachel's voice flowed through the room.

_"Mr. Grayson, Mr. Wayne is here to see you."_

Richard groaned. "Send him in."

With in a matter of seconds the doors opened and closed. Bruce Wayne walked into the room, dressed in a flashy suit, as always. But who could expect less from the president of the company. The top dog in the words of Gar who had once said them.

"Richard, I trust you've finished up looking over that business proposition I assigned to you." Bruce said sternly.

"Yeah... about that," Richard smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't really get the chance to look at it yet."

Bruce frowned and shook his head in disappointment. "Honestly, Richard."

"What? It's not my fault... I was busy this weekend."

"Out all night partying is not being busy." Bruce said strongly as he glared down at his young ward.

"Look, I'm sorry," Richard said. "I'll get on it right away."

Bruce sighed and sat down on the empty chair in front of Richard's desk. "We need to have a talk."

Richard rose a brow. "About what?"

"About you."

"Me? What I'd do?"

"We need to talk about your life, Richard," Bruce said in a voice that was both business like as well as fatherly. "The playboy image was nice as it lasted but it's getting old. Maybe it's time you settled down."

"Have you been talking to Rachel?" Richard asked as he remembered Rachel asking him a similar question earlier this day.

Before Bruce could answer the answering machine began to beep again. Richard sighed in annoyance and pushed the red button.

_"Mr. Grayson, Ms. Moth is here to see you."_

Richard grimace and looked at Bruce. "Excuse me real quick," he picked up the phone and spoke with a hoarse tone of voice. "Rachel, what is she doing here? I though I told you to warm me advance when she comes around... You mean she was the one who called earlier... And you didn't tell me!... This is not funny!... No, don't send her --"

Bruce snatched the phone from Richard's hands. "Let Ms. Moth in please."

"Bruce, what are you doing?!" cried Richard.

"Consider this punishment for slacking." Bruce said as he made his way to the door, a small smirk on his lips. At that exact moment, Katrina Moth walked in.

"Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to see you again." Katrina said politely as she shook his hand.

"Hello, Ms. Moth," Bruce greeted. "I'm sorry, but I have to go at the moment."

"Of course," Katrina stepped to the side and allowed Bruce to pass. Once the door closed she looked at Richard seductively. "Finally, we're alone."

"Katrina--"

"Call me Kitten."

Richard rolled his eyes. Katrina Moth was a petite blonde with blue eyes and the daughter of Mr. Moth, a well known business man in the city. She rarely used the name Katrina and was more known as Kitten, her nickname. Richard had another nickname for Kitten: The one night stand who wouldn't go away. Unfortunately the two shared a past together, a small insignificant past that ended just as quickly as it started. Richard had one two many drinks and it was a party. He didn't mean to her obsessed with him.

"Listen, Kitten, I'm at work--"

His sentence was cut off as Kitten closed the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

---

Rachel shuffled up a small stack of papers and neatly arranged them in a pile. Richard would have to sign these papers before they could be filed. She set the papers to the side and began to right down some notes, hoping they would be of help to Richard come the time he would get the chance to look at them. That's when Rachel heard a crash emitting from's Richard office. Rachel chuckled lightly to herself.

"Sure hope he has a condom on him."

Knowing Richard he probably did.

No sooner then the crash was heard, Richard came running out of his office with his jacket in his hand, looking disheveled.

"Rachel, tell Bruce I'm taking the day off!" Richard yelled as he ran towards the elevator.

Kitten emerged from his office soon after, looking around to see where Dick had run off to. She frowned when she didn't spot him. Better luck next time.

Kitten turned to Rachel and glared. "What are you looking at?"

Rachel continued her work but spoke. "Nothing much."

Kitten huffed and stomped out of the building.

---

Richard sighed deeply as he walked down the street, suddenly wishing he could have grabbed his car keys. Unfortunately for him, his car keys were on top of his desk, in his office. Richard wondered how long long it will take for Kitten to leave Wayne Enterprises. He didn't know so he wandered around the city aimlessly. By total surprise, he found himself enjoying his walk. Usually at this time he would be looking at four plain walls. But as of right now, Richard desperately wanted a coffee. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. No Starbucks, or a Dunkin Donuts.

Just his luck.

Richard looked around for the next best thing and spotted a small diner. He shrugged his shoulders, it would have to do. Crossing the street he made his way over to the small diner and stepped inside. A little ring emitted from a bell hanging over the door. Richard frowned. That sure was original. More like tacky. He ignored the bell and found a empty booth. Richard checked his watch, it was almost three o' clock. Surely Kitten was gone by now. He debated whether or not to go back to work.

"What will you like to order, sir?"

Richard looked up. "I'll take a..."

His voice trailed off as he stared into the emerald eyes of a goddess. Completely beautiful is what Richard thought about her. Long red hair that ascended down her back and hit her waist looked soft to the touch and tan skin that was perfect and looked all natural. Not at all like that spray on crap. Then, her figure. Richard felt like he could drool and he cursed the apron she wore that didn't do her justice.

"Are you okay?"

Richard's heart lept at the sound of her voice. It was a sweet melody that sounded like it came from the lips of an angel.

"Okay... I'm gonna go over there..." she said as she walked away.

Richard blinked, wondering what just happened. He was _never_ speechless around a girl. _Ever_. He was Richard Grayson, girls became speechless over him, not the other way around. Then his mind clicked when she walked away. Richard quickly followed her, almost tripping over his own two feet as he did so.

"Wait!"

The woman turned around, eyeing him. "Are you ready to order now?"

Richard smirked and flashed her a smile. "How about you tell me your name first."

She rolled her emerald eyes in annoyance. "Kory Anders. It says so on my name tag."

Richard tore his gaze and looked down. Sure enough, there was a name tag with her name on it. But that wasn't all. Richard felt like drooling for the second time today over this girl.

"Hey buddy, my face is up here." Kory said in annoyance.

Richard blushed crimson red, disappointed that he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry..."

He wasn't at all sorry.

"Look, I'm really busy so if you're not gonna order then please leave."

She walked away again and began to wipe up a near by table. Richard followed.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. Surely if she recognized him then she wouldn't be so cold and they could get to know each other better while in a better, more private, atmosphere. Richard grinned at the thought. The bachelor lifestyle was indeed glamorous.

Kory looked at him and dropped her towel on the table. She crossed her arms. "Should I know who you are?"

Richard was taken back by this but introduced himself none the less. "I'm Richard Grayson."

Kory closed her eyes in thought. "Nope, haven't heard of you."

"But... But that's impossible!"

"Looks to me like it is possible." Kory walked away once again, but still, Richard persisted her.

"Okay, maybe we should start this over," he held out his hand. "Richard Grayson."

She stopped and sighed. Reluctantly, she shook his hand. "Kory Anders. Now that the introductions are over and done with, would you like to order something."

"Uh... yeah. A coffee."

"Coming right up." Kory said absently as she walked behind the counter and went straight to the coffee machine.

Richard sat on a stool and rested his hands on the counter. This little diner was way better then a Starbucks. He watched as Kory made herself busy making him a coffee and wondered how someone as beautiful as her wound up in a place like this. With a body and a face like that, she had potential to be a model. He didn't even notice when she placed a ready-to-go hot coffee in front of him.

"That will be $3.45."

He slipped her a five and a small sheet of paper. He remained unmoving, watching her. Kory saw he wasn't moving and opened the paper. Surprise, surprise. It was his number.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Richard shook his head no and took her hand in his, planting a soft kiss on her hand. "Not at all."

Kory snatched her hand away and fought the urge to clean it right then and there. "What do you want from me?"

"Your number... perhaps a date." Richard said seductively.

Kory chuckled lightly and smiled at him. "Okay, but you have to do something for me."

"Oh," Richard said while grinning. "Like what?"

"I want you to meet someone."

Richard rose a brow. "Who?"

Kory smiled. "Mari, can you come here a minute!"

A little girl who looked a like Kory ran up to the counter, the only difference was she had black hair. Richard rose a brow at the little girl and looked at Kory.

Kory smiled. "Richard Grayson, meet Mari Anders. My daughter."

-----

**Thanks to all those who reviews last chapter and sorry about the wait. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

He nearly jerked back in disbelief- nearly. Gulping, he tried to keep his cool and fixed his shades, giving a brief cough to get back on track. It cleared any feelings of shock. He had never ran into anybody married before…at least… from what he knew. But it was all common practice to a playboy; better safe than getting pounded by an angry husband. He smiled brightly at the charming Mari, who in return, gave an enthusiastic wave and then scurried shyly over to the bar where she continued to spin around in her stool.

Although he didn't want to drop the playboy act and give up, he knew that there were many other girls out there like her. A strange sensation stirred in him as he flashed an innocent smile at Kory who in return flashed one at him. No- there was no other woman like her and he knew it.

Kory let out a sign, giggling a bit before turning around and going back to work. When she turned, Richard caught a glimpse of her ring.

"You have a daughter, but where's the father?" He smirked. She paused, concealing her ringer finger quickly.

"I suggest you mind your own business please sir. It would be for your better judgment." Quickly she advanced to the next table.

"Oh, so you're divorced."

"No." She spoke from the corner of her mouth as she was scribbling down an order from a family of six.

"So you're single!" He smirked. She slipped her pad back in her apron and swirled around to face him, a bit angrier then before.

"Engaged and it's none of your business. If you don't get out now I will be forced to-"

"All I asked of you was one date!" He held up defensively.

"Victor!" Kory called, walking out of sight into the kitchen. Karen emerged from behind the bar, filing papers while Victor emerged from the kitchen, drying a frying pan. Richard gave a sheepish grin before sitting back down in his seat.

"Is that boy bothering you?" Karen groaned in annoyance. She glared at him.

"He won't go away if that's what you mean." She peeked out from the kitchen.

"You're messin' with the wrong girl." Victor shook his head at Richard in front of him. He draped the damp white towel over his shoulder and continued, "If you're not out of here by the time I'm done, you're going to wish you never set foot in here."

"I was just asking for a-"

Karen rolled her eyes and latched on to Richard's shoulder, catching him in a deathly grip that was hard enough to crack his bones.

"Excuse me." He pulled away, rising up to over-tower her.

"Sit." She barked, rising up on her tip toes to look down at him. Obediently he obeyed, scowling at her.

"Look Mr. I don't know who you are and to tell you the truth, I don't give a damn. Kory over there has gone through more than your sorry little ass has ever seen. Leave her alone and get out. I'm sure there's plenty more girls that are actually wanting to get screwed by you."

"Why do you want me gone so badly?"

She signed in annoyance for the umpteenth time and thought to herself 'If only Xavier was here'.

"Get out." She demanded, pointing a straight finger at the door. When he wouldn't budge she grabbed him by the collar. Instinctively he snatched her wrist, freezing her in her act.

"You do not talk to the Richard Grayson like that." He knew his name would have some sort of affect on her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She changed her expression, looking concerned and sorry. She backed down a couple of steps. Richard basked in glory. "I believe I don't have the authority to throw you out- Victor does."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"So you were thrown out of the restaurant because you were hitting on some girl?" Rachel chuckled, finally hearing a decent playboy story for once. Of course, it couldn't beat the time he slept with the Governor's son's wife… Richard scowled at her, rocking in his chair with his arms crossed. Anger was written all over his face.

"Cut the crap Rachel. She wasn't just "Some Girl". There was something… I don't know- different about her."

"If I got a dollar for every time you said that-"

He asked in disbelief, "You don't believe me?"

"Apparently that girl didn't either." She retorted.

The intercom turned on and a female voice (one whom Richard had slept with countless times) spoke: "Rachel Roth, a Garfield Logan is requesting your presence."

"Well look at the time." She droned, "Got to go. Gar's taking me out tonight." Rachel yawned, and showing lack of enthusiasm (which would be what any normal person would do right before going on a date), packed her things and left. On her way out she added, "I advise you to not chase after her. There are many other girls out there Richard and for once- you can't have one of them."

She left him there, dumbstruck.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Kory sighed with frustration. Why did that snobby jerk have to come and ruin everybody's' day? Now Karen and Victor were so tense and worried about her when they didn't even have to be! They had so much to do already that it wasn't worth the effort.

"Hey Kor, how about you have a drink; on me?" Victor encouraged, patting her back friendly.

"Would you like a drink Mari?" Mari's eyes lit up suddenly, she stopped spinning in the chair and clasped her hands together.

"Please?" She gleamed.

"Would that be strawberry or Mint chocolate milkshake?"

"Mint chocolate please," She squealed.

Vic let out a chuckle and rubbed the top of her head. "I should have known."

"I know you're tense Kory, but you don't have to worry about anything. Xavier's back, so you two can… get along…" She paused, trailing off. She never liked Xavier, but anything now that would brighten up Kory would work, "and you won't see that ass named Richard Grayson ever again." She boasted.

"Thanks Karen," She tried to reason, "But I'm not really worried about that. All I'm worried about is seeing you guys worried about me. You keep being such wonderful friends but I've never done anything for you-"

"Aw come off it girl," Karen cut in, "just being around you makes everyone brighter. Happy people like you attract other people like magnets. It's just your nature." She shrugged; heading back to work as a couple came to the cash register. Kory also went back to work, finding herself busy with a table of four. Mari on the other hand, continued to happily sip away innocently on "Chef Vic's" special mint chocolate milkshake which was her favorite of all time.

After a couple of uneventful minutes, a strange, lanky character with forest green eyes and spiked green hair walked in. Behind him strolled a woman decked in black. Violet hair hung above her shoulders.

"I don't know why I even bothered to think that you'd take me out to someplace different for once." She sighed, disappointed in her date.

"Come on Rae! Cheer up. You love this place."

"My name's Rachel." She snapped back.

Kory watched the two in amusement and yelled into the kitchen for Vic to start up a batch of Tofu while she made the Herbal Tea.

"Will it be the usual lovebirds?" She laughed at Rachel and Gar.

"Hey Kory," Garfield Logan perked up.

"Hello." Rachel waved, dropping out of her slightly grumpy mood.

"Rachel!" A distant cry of Mari's broke up the conversation. Joy plastered on her face, Mari came bouncing over to Rachel, crushing her in a hub. Kory and Gar snickered.

"How are you doing in school Mari?" Rachel asked, trying to get the energetic girl off her. She broke off and stared at the ground sadly.

Her mother cut in, "She beat the entire elementary school in a running race and beat every single boy in arm wrestling." She boasted.

"Geese," Gar gaped in disbelief.

"But all the girls in school tease me and tell me to put the toilet seat down when I don't even put it up in the first place! And they say I have to go into the boys' bathroom…."

"Don't worry. Girls are mean and nasty. Just ignore them." Rachel warned.

"Did Gar drag you all the way down here again Rachel?" Karen came into the conversation.

"Must I reply?" She gave Gar a cold shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with this place!" He argued.

Karen laughed, "I have to admit you're right Gar, but that's six times out of six dates!"

Seeing that the crowd had calmed down, both Karen and Kory plopped in the booth. "It won't hurt if we take a little break…" Karen shrugged.

"So how's work treating you? That boss being annoying to you?" Karen asked.

Rachel sipped her Herbal tea and replied, "Yeah, he was hitting on this girl today- again. But he didn't end up with her; got in big trouble or something." She shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

"There was a big pervert in here today hitting on Kory. Vic gave him the good ol' kick out of the restaurant."

"If only people would learn to settle down. Couple years ago there weren't as many marriage problems as there are today."

"Not to mention liver failure." Gar added. They glared at him.

"What?" He defended.

"Are you getting paid a lot these days?" Karen stretched out her arms and rested them behind her head.

"Decently enough," Rachel commented, "although I should be getting more for putting up with that jerk in the office. He doesn't mean it though, I mean, I think he's finally starting to mature." She reasoned.

"I don't know how you deal with it." Karen shook her head in disbelief, "I would have walked straight out of the interview."

"Well, he's my best friend, and he's not that bad… but I only trust him because he's never hit on me." She shrugged.

"And if he did I would have pounded him," Gar boasted.

"You couldn't even beat Mari to an arm wrestle." Karen teased.

"Wanna bet?" He shot back.

The whole table erupted in laughter. Over the laughter, Rachel's cell phone rang and she fumbled in her purse to find it. When she found it, she excused herself. Both Karen and Kory got up, and headed back over to the bar.

"I understand Mr. Grayson." Rachel joked, although her voice hinted no change in tone. "But I'm on a date right now and can't help you."

Karen paused for a moment, "Wait, did you just say Grayson- as in THE Richard Grayson?" there was a great tension in the room- even Vic came out of the kitchen upon hearing the conversation. Rachel stared at us in confusion for a second and answered slowly, "…yes…"

"Give me that!" Karen tried to snatch the phone away from Rachel, "I'll remind that good for nothing jerk-"

"Karen!" Rachel interrupted, slamming her cell phone shut. "What are you talking about?"

She grumbled and crossed her arms, "That ass was hitting on Kory today and anyone who messes with my friends will never hear the last from me."

"Wait a minute," Rachel paused, absorbing all the information, "You're telling me that Richard got kicked out of your _restaurant_ and that he hit on Kory?" Silence filled the room.

Gar whined from the booth, "Gosh! Rachel, Mari beat me to an arm wrestle."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Richard found himself dwelling on yesterday's events over and over again. It was like a picture slide show, each moment kept flashing inside his head. He tried to get over the fact that he fell off his high horse but couldn't. Falling was extremely painful, especially when you landed on your ego and crushed it flat like a pancake. A sigh escaped the playboy's lips. He could really use a friend to talk to right about now. Unfortunately for him he usually talked to Rachel about his problems and she had yet to show up for work.

Richard sighed once more. Damn Tuesday.

The doors to his office flung open with a bang and heels clicked on the floor. Richard smiled and saw Rachel approaching his desk. This was good, now he had someone to talk too. Not once did he notice Rachel's death glare.

"Rachel, it's a good thing you're here," Richard said with a smile. "I need to talk to you--Ah!"

Rachel grabbed Richard by the front of his shirt and pulled his close. "You idiot! You perverted jackass!" She shook him with each fool name she called him until she got tired an pushed him back in his seat.

Richard was at a blank before he finally composed himself. "What did I do?"

Rachel glared at him once more and if looks could kill this playboy would be no more. "That girl you flirted with yesterday was my friend Kory Anders."

"Your friend...," Richard repeated. A smirk grew on his face and a lightbulb appeared above his head. "If you're her friend you can put in a good word for me. Maybe even get me a date."

"No, no and no," Rachel shouted. "Kory is one of the few girl friends I have. I'm not letting my friendship break with her because you want to get laid."

"What if I gave you a raise?"

Rachel shook with temptation, losing her stiff composer. She shook her head to gain back her control. "No. I will not sell out my friend for money."

"C'mon, a little greed never hurt anyone." Richard persuaded. He would really like to get to know Kory better and if he had to play dirty then so be it.

"For the last time no!"

"But, Rachel, she could be the one," Richard persisted. "Do you really want to mess that up for me?"

"Maybe..."

"Rachel." Richard scolded.

"Relax, I was just kidding," Rachel replied with a wave of her hand before turning serious. "Look, both you and Kory are my friends. I want you to be happy but Kory has a lot on her plate right now. A daughter and an engagement."

Richard groaned and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Fine, don't help me but can you at least tell me about her."

"That depends," said Rachel. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know... What's the deal with her fiancé? Or her kid for that matter."

"Kory's life is complicated," Rachel said after a long pause. "And it wouldn't be right if I started spilling all her secrets."

Richard sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. Rachel walked towards the door but paused, turning her head back to him.

"I will tell you this though, she's one of the nicest people you could ever have met. had things been different you would have been lucky to have her."

With that said Rachel closed the door leaving Richard to dwell in his own thoughts.

---

Tuesday was just another fancy word for another day of work. Kory was at her morning job at the small video store and she was currently on break and resting comfortably in the workers lounge with Wally and Jinny. Today the three were entertained by Kory's story of yesterday afternoon. Kory was in a fit of giggles as she reached her favorite part of her tale, the one when Richard met Mari.

"You should have seen his face. He looked like a fish out of water," Kory laughed once more. "It was hilarious."

"Wow, who would have thought Richard Grayson, the number one playboy, would actually face rejection," said Wally. "It's too bad you didn't have a camera. You could have sold the video and made millions."

"I'll remember that the next time a playboy millionaire hits on me." Kory said before sipping her coffee.

"I don't know, Kory, maybe you should have given him a chance," said Jinny. "I gave Wally a chance and look at us now."

"Have you forgotten that I'm engaged?" Kory asked while flashing her ring.

"Ah yes, who could forget Xavier," Wally said with a roll of his blue eyes. "He's the cherry on top of my sundae."

"More like the gingerbread man who always runs away."

"C'mon on guys," Kory pleaded. "Don't start this now. Xavier is a good guy who--"

"Always leaves you."

"Yeah... but he always comes back."

"After months and months of you waiting."

"Well he's back now."

"For how long?"

Kory looked hurt by this question. How long was Xavier in town for? A few weeks, a couple of days? Kory wasn't sure. Kory absently rubbed the gem on the gold band. Xavier gave her this ring. He also made a promise along with it. A promise that had yet to be fulfilled. How much longer did she have to wait? She was tired of this. She was sick of waiting around like some princess stuck in a tower for prince charming to arrive.

Life isn't a fairy tale. Kory found herself to be repeating this phrase more often these days. Especially when Xavier was on her mind. She would have to have a serious talk with him when she had the chance. But who knew when that will be. Since Xavier arrived in town she only saw him once and she only spoke to him once. She wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't in town at the moment.

"Kory, are you in there," Wally asked as he snapped his fingers in front of the red-head. "Earth to, Kory. This is Wally speaking."

"I heard you already." Kory said as she pushed his hand away.

---

Richard sat in his office, his mind drifting off instead of working. He couldn't stop thinking about Kory. She was beautiful and different, she was everything he could ask for in a woman. He didn't really mind the fact that she had a kid, though it did weird him out a little. What bothered him was the fact that she was engaged.

Richard cursed the lucky guy that was her soon to be husband. He liked being the playboy, he couldn't deny this, but if he had to give it up he would be perfectly fine if it was for Kory. But he didn't stand a chance with her.

But that didn't mean he would give up. Richard wanted Kory, and when he put his mind to it he got what he wanted. He would get that date with her but in the mean time he was stuck in this office. That's when his cell phone began to ring. Richard fiddled around with his pocket and took out his cell phone.

He flipped the small device open. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Richard. It's me, Roy."_

Richard leaned back in his chair. "Hey, Roy. How's it going?"

_"I'm cool. Ollie has me working my ass off though."_

"Bruce is doing the same with me."

_"Tell me about it. I bet if they went on a date every once in awhile they wouldn't be so strict."_

"Speaking about dates, you wouldn't guess what happened to me."

_"What, you went out on a date?" _Roy asked dryly.

"No, I asked a girl out yesterday and she turned me down."

_"No freakin' way," _Roy was shocked. Girls never rejected Richard. _"You serious?"_

"Yeah," Richard sighed. "Roy, she was the most beautiful girl I ever met. I think she may even be the one for me."

_"So what's stopping you?"_

"She's engaged and has a kid."

_"Oh, speaking of kids I need a favor from you."_

Richard rose a brow. "What kind of favor?"

_"I need you to pick up Lian for me," _Roy said. _''I'm really busy and I would really appreciate it if you did this for me."_

Richard ran a hand through his hair. "Roy, I don't know..."

_"C'mon, you're Lian's godfather and like a uncle to her. Please."_

"Alright, I'll do it," Richard said with a sigh. "When do I have to pick her up."

_"If you leave right now you'll make it in time to pick her up."_

"Alright, I'll talk with you later," Richard said. "You owe me one, Roy."

---

Kory quickly made her way to Mari's school. She had been put off by at least five minutes because of the bus. A over weight man with ginger hair kept flirting with her. Kory shuddered at the thought of him. She would have rather gone on a date with Richard Grayson then that guy.

Kory paused her train of thought. Richard Grayson? She pondered as to why she would think about that pig. He had horrible manners and was a filthy playboy with nice hair and a great looking body...Kory found herself to be wondering if he worked out.

"No, no, no! Bad thoughts." she told herself, shaking her head.

The last thing she needed was another guy in her life. She already had Xavier. Kory didn't know whether to frown or to smile at the thought of Xavier. She cared for him, she truly did, but it was hard to rely on someone who's never there.

As Kory was thinking she barely noticed that she made it to Mari's school. She waited in the school yard where she knew the children would be dismissed. As she was waiting a presence approached her from behind and tapped her shoulder. Kory spun around and upon seeing who it was, frowned.

"You again," Kory said while narrowing her eyes. "What are you, a stalker?"

"Maybe you're the stalker." he replied with a grin.

Kory rolled her eyes at the comment and crossed her arms, turning around to see if she spotted Mari.

Meanwhile, it took all of Richard's strength to not jump up and dance. He thanked his lucky stars, and Roy, for this moment. Richard had no idea he would see Kory so soon and was extremely happy that he did get to see her again. And outside the restaurant no less. Which meant if he was to hit on her there was no freakishly strong friend of hers or tall guy that had Hulk like strength. Richard was glad that Roy preferred public school for Lian instead of private. If he didn't then Richard wouldn't be here now standing next to Kory.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my daughter." Kory replied sharply. This guy was really beginning to bug her. It just wasn't fair that she always got stuck with the worst guys.

"Uh, Kory," Richard began and his eyes were locked on the ground. "About yesterday. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

Kory rose a brow and rolled her eyes. As if she hadn't heard this before. Then again, he was a friend of Rachel's and his apology did sound genuine.

Seeing as Kory didn't say anything Richard continued and extended his hand. "How about we start over," he flashed her a smile. "Richard Grayson."

Kory sighed and shook his hand. This was _dejavu_. "Kory Anders," she rose a brow. "So, Richard, what are you doing here? You don't seem like the father type. No offence."

Richard waved it off. "None taken. I'm actually here to pick up my friend's daughter. I'm sorta like her uncle."

This caught Kory's attention. "Uncle, huh? So you're good with kids?"

"Well, I guess I am," Richard said with a pause to think about her question. "But I learned everything from watching Roy."

"Roy? As in Roy Harper?" Kory asked.

"Yeah," Richard rose a brow. "You know him?"

"Well, I have met him," Kory said with admiration in her voice. Richard felt a spike of jealously but pushed it down. "He's a nice guy. His daughter Lian is a wonderful little girl. She's a friend of Mari's."

"Yup, she's one special kid." Richard said absently. He found it amazing how most of his friends were connected to Kory. If not amazing it was defiantly weird.


End file.
